Dad's Sweater
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: A veces, el objeto mas preciado e importante suele ser la cosa más inocente y sencilla del mundo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene este suéter, papi? ¿Por qué lo quiero tanto? ¿Es por que mamá y tú están en él?


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

•_** Dad's Sweater**_•

* * *

Adoro el suéter de papá.

Aunque raras veces lo utiliza, se ve muy bien con él. Marca finamente el contorno del atlético torso de mi padre. Tal vez no sea caro o tan extravagante para considerarse _a la moda_, ni siquiera es de marca.

Mamá se lo hizo con todo el amor de su corazón.

Por eso, probablemente, lo utiliza sólo en las reuniones familiares o íntimas. Por ejemplo, en invierno, cuando hace mucho frío y estamos los tres acurrucados en el sillón viendo la televisión. Pero puedo ver, que a papá también le agrada su suéter. Siempre lo trae muy limpio y gusta de acariciar con cierto placer la tela de la prenda; y muy suavemente, aspira el aroma que se desprende de ésta.

A mi también me encanta como huele.

Cuando lo tiene puesto y me abraza, siento cómo una sensación de protección y de alivio me embarga. Papi tiene un aura muy agradable y acogedora. Se podría decir, que se parece a la de mamá, pero él la tiene más notoria. Estoy tan cómoda en sus brazos, que suelo quedarme dormida en ellos. Es algo tan maravilloso, que no puedo contener mi felicidad al recordarlo.

Puedo añadir, que papá no gaste fortunas en perfumes exquisitos o de rara procedencia. Su olor personal acompañado de jabón, es más que suficiente para que huela mejor que el perfume más caro del mundo.

Y mamá también lo sabe. Ya que cada vez que le abraza, todas las noches, se recarga en su pecho y aspira con sutileza el profundo y varonil aroma que desprende. Mamá tiene un poder mágico, eso creo. Solamente olisquea ligeramente y dice con certeza en qué lugar de la casa o dónde se encuentra mi padre. ¿Será realmente magia o algo especial que tiene ella? ¿O es que, al igual que yo, reconoce el olor de papá en cualquier lado?

Deben de tener algo ambos, como para que surja esa extraña conexión.

El suéter de mi papi es como cualquier otro, pero su color es algo extraño, al menos para mí. Es un color amarillo pálido parecido al mostaza. No es llamativo ni tampoco sencillo, pero tiene un brillo particular cuando entra al contacto con el sol. No es acalorante ni frío, es lo suficientemente caliente y ligero.

Se podría decir que es el suéter perfecto. Papá siempre lo llama así y recibe un beso de gratitud de mi madre. Pero puedo ver la sinceridad en los ojos marrones de él y la felicidad en los amielados de ella. Esa prenda de vestir es causa de muchos momentos de alegría en nuestra familia.

A veces, cuando papi está en el trabajo y mami está a punto de llegar del suyo, entro a su habitación y de su clóset, saco el suéter tan preciado. Me lo pongo y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos amielados… Estoy emocionada. Al sólo rozarlo con mi piel, siento de nuevo el abrazo del dueño de este suéter, creo momentáneamente que se encuentra a mi lado y que me protege de todo cuanto es malvado en este mundo.

Retiro mis cabellos anaranjados y puedo ver claramente el precioso bordado de letras oscuras y cursivas que ha hecho mi querida madre: _Kurosaki Ichigo_. A mi también me encantaría tener un suéter como éste; que pueda retener a mi persona en él, como si tuviese una memoria olfativa.

Volteo mi rostro a la mesita de noche y observo con alegría la foto que está en ella. Fue un día en el que nevó tanto, que hasta papá no fue a trabajar. En ésta, estamos los tres juntos; con el rostro rebosante de alegría_… _Pero incluso, ni siquiera salimos muy bien en la foto. Nuestros cabellos de color tan parecido estaban despeinados por tanto divertirnos en la pulcra nieve. Y mi papito, llevaba su querido suéter. Creo que también fue el día en el que un _hollow _estuvo a punto de golpearme… Pero mis padres me salvaron con valentía y un poco de furia. Y por eso, el abrigo de él se rompió cuando la garra del monstruo casi me asesina. Si mamá no hubiese utilizado el _Santen Kesshun, __creo que los dos habríamos fallecido._

_Estoy tan agradecida con ambos. Gracias a mi padre, estoy sana y salva. Y a mi madre… por hacer este maravilloso suéter tan especial._

_Papi… ¿Qué tiene este abrigo que amo tanto?_

_Es que acaso; ¿parte de tu ser se ha quedado impregnado dentro de él? _

_..._

_O es porque, ¿tanto mamá como tú están presentes en el suéter?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Un pequeño y tierno _Drabble _IchiHime. Nah, que soy muy sentimentalista con estos temas de la familia. De hecho, quien narra todo es la pequeña hija única…No se preocupen, serán más. ¡Ah, por cierto! El suéter se lo hizo Orihime, gracias a sus clases de manualidades del instituto (aunque creo que eso está más que claro). Esperando que les haya gustado…

_**¡Por un mundo con más IchiHime! **_

_See you Around…~_

Pd: Creo que se me fue un poco la mano, al poner palabras que los niños pequeños no usan. ¡Perdón! (x/P)_  
_


End file.
